


My Savior Momoro

by BadBoiReeRee



Category: Tonari no Totoro | My Neighbor Totoro (1988)
Genre: Inspired by Studio Ghibli, Other, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoiReeRee/pseuds/BadBoiReeRee
Summary: A Christmas present for my lovely sisters ;)
Relationships: dad/tadpoles, totoro/mom
Kudos: 1





	My Savior Momoro

It was 1988. That summer, my whole family moved to a small rural village in Japan called MeiDay. My little sister, UwU, my dad, and I moved to be closer to our mother who was staying at the hospital there. So much happened that summer: I made a friend named Mimiko, found a shitload of tadpoles with Uwu, and learned how to fashion a shank out of a cucumber. But one thing that trumped everything else was the time that I met Momoro.

...

My first and only encounter with Momoro happened when I was biking to see my mom. My dad asked that I go see her to deliver food; he couldn't go because he had to keep an eye on UwU, who had eaten too many tadpoles and acorns and had to have her stomach pumped.

On my way to the hospital, I got lost among the many rice paddies in our village. It was getting late, and all I could see was the beautiful red sun setting on my hoped-for visit and the growth of Japan's economy.

“All these roads look the same! Fuck, at this rate, I'll never find mommy," I sighed and rubbed my soft and luscious cheeks.

"maybe I'll go look for her tomorrow and bring a map."

As I began pedaling back, all of a sudden, a small and fast creature ran right in front of me -

**BAAAAANNNGGGGGG!!!!!**

“AAAAGGGHHHHHH!!!””

I swerved and ran into a tree, my bike crashing into its thick trunk. I fell to the ground, disoriented but alive somehow. Staggering up to my feet, I turned to the road and saw a mound of blue fur about 10 yards where my bike had been. I walked over to the creature and bent over its unmoving corpse, which had been smooshed by the might of my Bridgestone.

Blood gushed from all of the disfigured tanuki-cat-owl shaped thing's orifices.

“OH MY GOD. I JUST KILLED A SPIRIT OF THE FOREST." I said, looking in shock at the bloody scene. "How am I gonna get rid of this bloo-"

Then out of the corner of my eye, I noticed laying partially open by its side a white burlap sack. Inside were beer, boos, acorns, a gun, and a note that read,

_Kanta is such a dirty kid, he can always use a good drenching. o-ω-o._

_Love,_

_Grandma_

“What the f-”

**_Woooossshh! Clunk!_ **

Something hit me, and I fell hard upon the earth.

_darkness._

….

When I came round, I was lying in a pile of plastic wrap. It took a few minutes to adjust to the light: the room I was in was dark, with a dirt floor and supported by flimsy-looking termite-infested beams. Empty liquor bottles rolled along the floor, clinking rhythmically from the wind that passed through the broken glass windows and bullet-holed walls.

I sat up and saw something moving in a shadow across the room. I tried to reach for the gun but found only dirt and hey.

 **Thump! Thump!** the creature stepped closer.

“S-stay back!!! Don’t get any closer!!!! I am warning you, my sister is a part of the Yakuza!”

The creature stopped and stared. Light refracted from its tapetum, and in the shadow I could see two large white plate-shaped orbs.

Then all of a sudden a dark and somber sound resonated in this hollow den.

 **“OOOOOOOOOOO”** it rang. The note shook the old wooden house. Then the creature moved forward into the light, and as it emerged, I could see its grotesque undulating flesh; its large blank corneas; it's distended green and sagging belly and it's horribly unshaven face. In its bear-tanuki claws rested a small ceramic vessel, like an ocarina.

 **“OOOOOOOOO”** again, as the big creature took another step towards me, its large obese body rippling with each step.

“Wha- what do you want?” I whimpered.

The creature stood in front of me, paused and with a huge earth-shattering **_WHUMMMP_** sat down next to me. _Silence..._

Then, reaching into its pocket, it pulled out a packet of Marlboro cigarettes, lit them with the snap of its fingers, and took a few deep drags. It groaned in pleasure.

Turning towards me, the creature handed me a cig.

“Oh, uh” I twiddled my fingers awkwardly. "Thank you." The creature blinked and we sat together, letting the nicotine wash over our bodies. After some minutes, the creature swallowed the remaining buds and pulled out from its fur a bottle of Jack Daniels.

**_GLUB GLUB GLUB_ **

Beer trickled down the creature’s tumorous body, staining its hopelessly matted fur. I thought about all of the other discolorations that I could see on its chest and arms. _What would a blacklight find there?,_ I wondered.

I cleared my throat.

“(cough cough) Um, mr. forest spirit, what uh…. what am I doing here?”

The creature stopped and turned towards me. It’s large plate-like eyes looked blankly into my face, bewildered by something. It held up the now empty Jack Daniel’s and swallowed the glass container, burping loudly. Then it pulled out of its fur a gun and held it by the tip of its nails.

 ** _“HGNGHGGHNGGHG”_** it groaned as it cocked the gun.

“Holy shit, no don't kill me!!!"

The large creature stared at me and after a long hesitation plopped the gun in my lap and burped.

 ** _"HGNGHGGHNGGHG"_** the creature moaned, its eyes staring deep into my own.

" **K-kill you?!** Bu-but, why?" I asked scared and confused.

The green creature scratched its red eyes with its weed-stained fingernails.

 ** _"HGNGHGGHNGGHG, HGNGHGGHNGGHG", HGNGHGGHNGGHG,"_** it exclaimed, tears streaming down its face. ** _  
_**

"What do you mean, _'There's nothing left for me in this world. The forests are being destroyed, and the planet is in ruins.'?"_ I asked.

The creature shuddered and then spoke in a old man voice, 

_**"It's a sad world we live in little one. And on top of our dying planet, there are only two of my kind left - me and my wife. She looks just like me, tanuki-like, but smaller. But I don't know where she went. Gosh, I can't go on without her."** _

I shuttered. _His wife... did I....?_

Then the creature pointed at me with its large, weed-stained fingernails. **_“What is your name?”_** it groaned.

“O-oh, m-me? My name is Saiko.”

The creature blinked and then pointed at itself.

 ** _“I'm Momoro”_** it said with a shiver.

“M-momoro?”

 ** _“Yes, Momoro. I am the King of the Forest”_** it belched. Momoro stood up, lost balance, and then plopped back down.

" **Guh... whooo.... vertigo, right...."** Momoro said, clutching its balding head.

"S-so, M-Momoro, what are you doing here? Why am I here? And why all of these beer bottles?”

Momoro groaned and then picked up an empty beer bottle on the floor after dropping it a few times.

 **"These are the only things that can sustain me now. I used to eat small blond girls and millennials,"** Momoro grimaced.

 **"But now I can no longer stomach the stuff,"** Momoro frowned as it played with the bottle in its hand.

"So.... what do you want with me?" I asked.

Momoro sighed and then looked at me with swollen, sad eyes:

" **I want you to find my wife. Only children can see us, and she won't speak to me. Please, help me find her."**

Momoro then took the empty bottle in its hands and spit out a colorful and phosphorescent liquid into it. The liquid sparkled as it oozed from Momoro’s bleeding gums. The creature corked the bottle, and then put it in my lap.

**"In return, I'll give this to you. It's a serum. It'll make your mother well again."**

_A serum_ , I thought in shock. _Is this real?_

Momoro then held out his bear claw.

" **Do we have a deal?"** Momoro asked, wiping the spittle from its chin.

 _Fuck,_ I thought, _just my luck. I had to go and run over this guy's wife. Now he'll never let me have this serum!_

Then I looked in my lap at the gun that Momoro had left in my lap.

_Unless...._

**_“So?"_** the creature asked. **"You gam-?"**

_ **BAAAAAANNNNNNGGGGG!!!!** _

Momoro fell backwards and crashed through the paper walls.

 **"I'm sorry, Momoro!** _"_ I wept, spraying more bullets into the King of the Forest's smashed in head.

"But I n-need to go now."

I bolted out of Momoro's house and ran for my dear life.

....

After several hours, I somehow found myself at mommy's hospital. From Momoro's house, I found a trail of acorns that wound past the rice paddies and into our village. 

_Possibly dropped from his wife's bag,_ I thought. 

When I got to the hospital and saw mommy, I gave her the bottle and explained to her what happened. She thanked me for having traveled so far, and then laughed so hard about the Momoro story (so hard in fact that the doctors had to sedate her to prevent her lungs from bursting from her TB). 

I biked back later that evening and found daddy waiting for me. I told him what happened.

"Wow, you met the King of the Forest," dad said, smiling sadly.

"And you killed him."

I hung my head,

"B-but, I had no choice! Mommy needed the medicine, and I already killed his wife! Self defense!" I shouted angrily.

Dad sat on the couch and then took out a cigarette.

"Well," he said taking a few drags, "at least they'll be together now."

I wanted to change subject,

"So, daddy.... how is Uwu? Is she better now?"

Dad put down his cigarette and then gently held my hand.

"My darling, Saiko, no. No, she'll never be the same again.... not after the _dustbunnies incident_."

...

I never saw Momoro again. I never saw Uwu again either. Many years have past since that summer, and I hear rumors every now and then that Momoro still walks around these woods looking for his wife.

I think he's just looking for drugs and **revenge.**

_o-ω-o_


End file.
